Ten Seconds
by Rainstorm03
Summary: Tony and Ziva are hunting down a serial killer/rapist when an explosion leaves Tony gravely injured. Will he survive or will he die without letting Ziva how he really feels? Two-shot for now. Contains darker imagery but has a good ending TIVA.
1. A pain in the heart

**Just an idea that has been floating around my head for awhile...**

**I know I should be finishing my other two stories but...I'll do that eventually...**

**Currently I'm too fixated on Tiva and NCIS XD**

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own NCIS or any of it's characters...sad day...**

**urgh...be aware this mentions some darker things...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ten seconds.

Ten seconds was all it took for two people's worlds to change forever.

00:00:10 - A NCIS agent and his partner scout out a building that a known serial killer was suspected to be hiding in.

00:00:09 - The male agent kicks in the door on the front of the building, his female companion close behind.

00:00:08 - The agents walk cautiously down a dark hallway, guns drawn.

00:00:07 - The male agent turns to his partner and smiles.

00:00:06 - The female agent rolls her eyes but returns the smile.

00:00:05 - The NCIS agents enter a dark room full of a variety of electronic equipment and such.

00:00:04 - After clearing the room, the agents give a quick search of anything useful.

00:00:03 - The male agent spots a device with bright red glowing numbers counting down from three seconds.

00:00:02 - The male agent yells for his partner to find cover.

00:00:01 - The male agent watches as his partner hits the ground behind a desk. Deciding that she is as safe as she is going to get, the man moves to take cover. He doesnt make it.

00:00:00 - An explosion rips through the warehouse. The blast echoes for miles around.

* * *

Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo opened his eyes. Where was he? This was not his apartment bedroom or his office. It was a large room, the walls were broken apart and charred, broken pipes and metal were bent outwards, splintered pieces of burnt wood were strewn about.

_Think Tony_.

Fuzzy images flashed before his mind's eye.

A bomb.

It had been a routine take-down. One sick man, a rapist and serial killer. They had tracked him down to an abandoned warehouse. It had been just him and his partner, Ziva.

_Oh God, Ziva!_

Tony moved to sit up and find his partner but was met with sheer agony from his chest area. Ignoring the pain from the gash above his right eye, Tony lifted his head just enough to inspect the damage done to his body. What he saw wasnt good.

_Oh shit._

Sticking about a foot out of his chest was a long piece of pipe that had been flung in the explosion.

It was right above his heart.

_How am I still alive?_

His head snapped to the right as a small sound echoed across the room.

"T-Tony?"

Tony took in the sight of his partner and smiled weakly. She was battered and bruised and her left arm was bleeding from shrapnel that had been spewn about after the bomb went off.

But she was okay.

She was alive.

"Z...Zi-...va," Tony tried to sit up from where he lay in a pile of broken, burnt two by fours from the buildings walls and ceiling.

She gave a small sound that sounded a lot like a whimper, as she rushed to his side and placed her hands on his lower abdomin, a gesture that told him he needed to lie still.

He looked up at her through his blurry vision. She was trembling, but keeping a stiff stance. He could tell she was scared and worried but she was a soldier. A brave soldier. Her eyes were filled with tears threatening to spill over, but he knew she was too proud to let them fall.

He didnt like seeing his ninja like this. He couldnt get her to meet his eyes. Instead her eyes were trained on the jagged piece of metal protruding from his chest.

He frowned and used what was left of his strength to reach his arms up to grasp the pole. He was about to pull it out when two shaking hands met his.

"Dont," her eyes finally met his and she drew in a deep breath before speaking again, softer this time, "You'll make it worse."

He loosened his hold on the metal but didnt move his hands. The feel of her hands on his was...comforting.

He tried to speak again but was cut off by a fit of violent coughing that shook his entire body. He could taste blood. That definitely wasnt good.

"Shut up. Just be quiet, save your strength." She was crying now. Tony had only ever seen her cry once or twice. Now he knew for sure this was worse than bad.

They gazed at eachother for a few more seconds, before Ziva whipped out her cell and dialed a number.

"This is Officer Ziva David, I have an agent down. Yes, we are at 611 East Bachman Road. Yes. Yes. Thank you. Hurry please." She spoke with a shakey voice into the reciever of her cell. Closing her phone, she looked down at him again to find him gazing at her bloodied arm.

"It's nothing. I do not feel it."

He could tell she was lying.

"Zi...b-but..."

Her fingers went to his lips. "I said don't talk."

That's when Tony saw it. A shadow in background crept closer. It was holding some sort of blunt, elongated object.

"Z-Ziva!"

"Tony, I said..."

A man jumped out of the shadows, swinging a baseball bat, which caught Ziva's side and sent her sliding across the floor. When she skidded to a stop, she doubled over on her side in agony. He could tell her wounds were worse than he had originally thought. Now it was his turn to be scared for her.

Turning his attention back to their attacker, he saw it was the man they had been tracking down. And he was heading straight towards where he lay.

When the man was standing over Tony, he smiled down at him menacingly. All Tony could do was watch as the man lined up his bat with the metal shrapnel sticking out of his chest. It would be like driving a nail with a hammer into his chest. Tony squeezed his eyes shut as tightly as he could and braced himself for the blow that would end it all. This was end.

_I'm sorry Ziva. I wish I would have told you..._

Suddenly a cry of a mixture of terror and pain errupted from the other side of the room causing his eyes to snap open.

"NOO!"

It was his beautiful partner, Ziva. She was on her feet and sprinting at the murderer full blast. When she reached a close enough distance, she dropped her shoulder and sent herself and the man sprawling. Shaking off the initial shock of the tackle, the killer grappled with her on the floor, flipping them over so she was beneath him.

Ziva was a trained assassin. Under any normal circumstances, she could have dropped this man like a rock with one finger. But this wasnt any normal circumstance. She was hurt badly and he was using his weight, and her lack thereof, to his advantage. He quickly and semi-easily pinned her wrists above her head. Using one hand to keep her wrists pinned he quickly reached into his back pocket and pulled out a zip-tie and fastened around her wrists.

Ziva wasnt gonna go down without a fight though. She squirmed and kicked her legs violently. The man grunted as her elbow collided with his stomach, but one quick blow with his fist to the side of her face, caused her neck to snap to the side and ceased all movement from her. Tony feared the man had broken her neck for a few seconds but he saw her open her eyes as the man tilted her face roughly so that she faced him. The man had split her lip so blood was now seeping out of the corner of her mouth. She was now too weak and too dazed to fight back.

"Fiesty little bitch," the killed growled down at her. But then he smiled. A sick, twisted smile. Grabbing Ziva by the belt loops he slid her up so their waists were aligned.

_Oh god, no._

Tony's eyes widened. He knew what the sicko's MO was. They had found an army officer that the killer they were now faced with had kidnapped, raped til she bled, tortured for three days, and strangled before dumping her body outside a gas station.

And now the man had set his hands on Ziva. _His _Ziva.

_No._

Tony heard Ziva wimper slightly as her captor tore off her belt.

"Do what you please with me. Just..._please..._let my partner go." her voice was steady, but Tony could tell she was scared.

The man just laughed sickly.

"And why would I do that? I got a better idea...how about...I do what I do _best_ to you...and let you watch...as your little boyfriend _slowly _bleeds out and dies...because you didnt save him," the man told her as he ran his tongue up the side of her face. She let out another small whimper. Her soldier mentality was faltering and Tony could see she was trembling.

Suddenly, a voice from the back of his head sprung to life and began screaming at him.

_"Get up! If you don't do something NOW, she's gonna end up like that dead officer! Raped and killed! Do you want that? GET UP DINOZZO!"_

He was suddenly very aware of the severity of the situation. The voice in his head was right. If he didnt do something...

...

She would die.

_No._

...

Suddenly he could no longer feel the agonizing pain in his chest. All of his thoughts were focused Ziva. That man was going to rape and kill her. Ziva was going to die.

He had once told her he couldnt live without her. He knew that he had probably never spoken a truer statement. He knew he loved her but he had never told her. And now, if he didnt do something soon, he never would be able to.

And he could live with that.

As long as she was alive he could live...or die...with anything.

...

His fear was instantly replaced with conviction. Tony would not let her die. He would protect her from everything.

...

Even if it killed him.

...

He could feel the piece of metal slip farther into his chest as he rose to his feet, but he payed no mind to it. Even with the black veil that had began to creep its way into his vision, all he could see right now was the man straddling his partner, undoing the button of her jeans, about to hurt her in a way that was more damaging then any bodily wound. And the sight he saw before him he saw in blood red.

Tony didnt even notice the waterfall of blood that cascaded from his chest, as his fingers curled around a piece of charred two by four which still had sharp, rusty nails sticking out of it.

_No!_

He felt the pole in his chest slip closer to his heart as he straightened his back and began to stalk towards his prey. He knew at this rate it would pierce his heart before he wanted it to. He needed to end this. Now.

He would save her.

He would die for her.

_No!_

Tony made no sound as he swung his weapon at the man, slashing through the man's skin with the nails as he ripped the board back towards him, leaving about eight deep gashes along the killers side, causing him to scream in agony as he spin around to face Tony. The man scrambled off of the Ziva to his feet to escape his attacker. But Tony was faster. He once again swung the board at the man, with strength fueled by rage, but almost completely blind due to the growing black veil which almost completely obstructed his vision. Tony swung wildly and didnt stop, even when the man began to bleed profusely.

_NO!_

The man blocked the sixth blow, sending Tony stumbling backwards to the floor, and the two by four spinning out of reach. The metal slipped farther into his chest as he landed.

The man let out a roar of anger as he began to advance on Tony.

Tony quickly grasped around for a new weapon. He knew if he didnt find one soon he would die and leave Ziva in peril.

His fingers finally grasped a sharp piece of glass.

Cutting his fingers as he clutched it tighter, Tony rose to his feet for a second time.

Once again the pole slipped farther into his chest. Tony could swear he could feel it against his pounding heart.

_Ziva...I love you..._

The murderer caught Tony by the throat and squeezed hard, right as Tony swung his make-shift knife at the his arm. The man didnt notice it at first as he proceeded to choke the object of his rage. It wasnt until he noticed the blood pouring off his arm did the man release his hold on the agent, causing Tony to drop to his knees.

"What the fuck d'you do to me?" the killer glared at the agent on his knees as he held his arm in attempt to stop the bleeding, to no avail.

Tony grinned, blood now pouring out of the corners of his mouth. When he spoke his speech was slurred and choppy.

"Havent...you ever...seen the movie..._Cellular?... _2004...Chris Evans...Kim Basinger?"

The man looked down at Tony with an expression mixed with rage and confusion.

Tony laughed again, coughing up more blood.

"_Tenth grade...biology. Brachial...artery... pumps...30 liters...of blood...a minute. There's only...five...in the...human body._ I wish I could say... 'I'm sorry'...like she did...in the movie...but honestly...I'm not."

Tony smirked as the man collapsed to his knees, then fell forward onto his face and stopped breathing.

"Burn in hell."

Tony stared at the dead serial killer before allowing the piece of glass to slip from his bloodied finger tips. His smirk changed to a loving smile as he turned his head towards his partner, who was climbing back to her feet on shaky legs. She appeared to have cut the zip tie off with one of the many knives she carried on her.

"T-Tony..." Her eyes were filled with confusion, pain, tears, and what could possibly be described as...love.

The metal pressed farther into his heart, causing him to gasp and fall onto his back.

"Tony!"

Ziva rushed to his side as he began to convulse violently.

"No! Tony, you cannot leave me!" Ziva choked out as she fought the sobs catching in her throat. The emotional wall she had put up as a Mossad assassin was crumbling and crumbling fast.

Tony began to slip into unconsciousness. He fought as hard as he could against the darkness threatening to over take him.

He had saved the woman he loved. At least he could die somewhat peacefully now...

"Tony,_ please!_ I-...," she seemed to stumble over her words, "...I-I love you! Dont leave me!"

Tony sucked in a blood filled breath, causing him to choke on his own blood. _She loved him! _Wow, suddenly dying was a lot more painful...

Using the last of his strength, Tony grasped her arm in one shaking hand and began to write on her arm in his own blood on her wrist. Four words.

Suddenly loud sirens blared from outside the building, and shouting voices echoed throughout the shattered walls.

"They're in here!"

Tony finished what he was writing just as Ziva tore her gaze from his fading eyes to watch the paramedics race into the room. The last of his strength gone, he let his arms collapse, one to his side , the other to his barely moving chest.

Finally, the jagged piece of metal hit its final destination.

"TONY!"

The world swirled and blurred before eyes as it faded to black.

* * *

**HAVE NO FEAR, ALL WILL END WELL! or will it? =P**

**nah, i'll have the second chapter up hopefully by tomorrow or the next day. I still have to type and clean it up a bit.**

**Please, please, puh-lease review!**


	2. Heart monitor heartbeats

**Well here you guys go =] Im not quite sure if I like how this chapter turned out...I even wrote it like three times to see if I could get a better feel for it...but thats for you guys to decide if its any good.**

**Thank you so much for the kind reviews everyone!**

**Enjoy!**

**Oh and in my world Jenny never died so she is in this =]**

* * *

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

That's odd...

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

Why did the afterlife sound like a hospital?

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

_What the hell?_

Tony pryed open his eyes. The bright lights he was met with caused him to squint, but finally his vision cleared.

He was indeed in a hospital.

And somehow his heart was still beating.

Somehow he was alive.

Only one thought took precedence in his mind though.

_Ziva._

Without even thinking about the consequences, Tony attempted to sit up, but was quickly struck down by an agonizing pain that ripped through his chest. _Oh yeah..._

Tony let out a soft growl as he pulled up the blanket that lay over him and lifted his head just enough to inspect his chest.

Two things were evident-

One: There was no metal protruding from his chest. That was definitely a plus.

Two: He was wearing nothing but white bandages on his chest. Lots and lots of bandages stopping just above his waistline. Below that he was wearing a black pair of athletic shorts that went a little bit past his knees.

Tony let out a low groan as he shifted positions. Fighting through the pain, Tony struggled to get off the hospital bed. He had to find her. He _needed _to find her. He needed to know she was okay.

"Lay down, DiNozzo."

Tony jumped at the sound of Gibbs' voice. The older agent had been sitting quietly next to his bed, waiting for him to come out of his comatose state.

"Oh...Hey...Boss..." Tony grinned weakly, falling back against his pillow.

Gibbs said nothing for a few minutes, making Tony shift awkwardly under his hard gaze.

Suddenly, Gibbs' eyes softened slightly. He looked tired, like he hadnt slept in a long while. Maybe he hadnt.

"You gave us quite a scare, Tony."

"Yeah...m'sorry..." Tony lowered his eyes.

"Rule number six, DiNozzo. Never apologize, its a sign of weakness. And from what these doctors have been telling us, you are no weak man."

Tony was shocked by Gibbs' words and the caring tone his voice held. He had always viewed Gibbs as his surrogate father, though he would never admit it. He still wasnt expecting Gibbs to be like this though.

"Boss...how am I still alive?"

Gibbs sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"You were still barely hanging on when they found you. The doctors say that when the shrapnel pierced your heart, it acted more or less like a plug, allowing your heart to pump just barely enough blood to keep you alive. It took them damn near an entire day to put you back together once they got you here. They say its a miracle that your still alive. It was like something wasnt letting you die."

Tony took a deep breath before letting it out slowly, allowing what Gibbs had just told him to sink in. The thought that he had been hanging by half of a thread made him go slightly light-headed. He had been that close to being seperated from everything he loved in this world. It was a staggering thought.

"How long have I been out?"

"Five days."

Tony gaped at his boss. _Five days? _He didnt even have time to think about what he was saying before the two syllables of her name popped out of his mouth.

"Ziva?"

Gibbs just smirked knowingly. _How did he always know everything?_

"She's fine. She was pretty shaken up when we found her but we eventually got her to calm down and explain to us what happened. After that we couldnt convince her to leave your side. I think she's only left this damn hospital five times, once every day, to shower and change, and even then she hasnt been gone for more than an hour at most."

Tony couldnt help but smile.

"Where is she now?"

"She fell asleep beside you on the bed about two hours ago. I had McGee and Abby take her home. I told them to keep her there as long as possible. She needs rest."

Tony nodded and then hesitated for a second before asking his next question, unsure if he wanted to know the answer to it.

"Was she hurt bad?"

"She was a little banged up. Her left arm took the worst of it but nothing too severe. The doctor looked her over, cleaned her up, and cleared her to leave that day."

They said nothing for a minute or so before Gibbs spoke again.

"She says you saved her. She says even though you knew you were dying you still found the strength to protect her from that killer."

Tony's eyes fell to the blanket on top of him, "Yeah..."

"By the way, that was some stunt you pulled, writing on her arm like that. I think that was what shook her up more than anything. Not to mention you broke rule number twelve. But considering her arm said 'I love you too' I'm gonna go ahead and assume it was Ziva who broke it first..."

"Oh...heh...you saw that..." Tony muttered sheepishly, glancing at his boss out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, remind me to kick both of you asses later..." Gibbs' eyes narrowed slightly as he stared the wounded agent down, but then he gave a sly smile, "But I suppose I could let it slide...just this once."

It took Tony a moment to register what Gibbs said, before he grinned his signature DiNozzo grin.

"Thanks Boss," he knew not to say anything more. He didnt want to push his luck.

"Dont make me regret this...I swear I catch you guys grab-assing at work once and I'll head-slap you guys into the next week."

Tony winced but at the same time grinned, "Got it, Boss."

It went quiet for a few minutes again after that, that is, until a third person entered the room.

Director Sheppard walked into the room, eyes trained on the floor. She looked almost as tired as Gibbs did. The proud director looked as though she had been crying recently, but was doing a good job of hiding it. She spoke without even looking up.

"Jeth, why dont you go home and get some rest...I'll let you know if he-"

"Wakes up?" Gibbs finished her sentence, a knowing smirk returning to his face.

The Director of NCIS finally looked up to see Tony and Gibbs smiling at her.

"Tony!" Jenny smiled as she rushed to his bedside and stood beside Gibbs.

"How are you feeling?" she asked Tony in an almost motherly way, placing her hand on top of his.

Tony smiled. Like with Gibbs, he had always seen Jenny as his surrogate mother. It was really nice to have her there.

"Kinda like I was blown up...but I'm alright. I- ..."

"GIBBS!"

All of the occupants of the room jumped (even Gibbs, much to Tony's surprise) jumped at the loud sound, but then smiled knowing who the voice belonged to.

"Ziva."

"Gibbs, I do NOT need to be treated as a small child! I did NOT need someone to take me home just because-" The Isreali ninja froze in mid-sentence as she rounded the corner to the entrance of the hospital room. The sight of Tony awake, sitting up in his bed, seemed to have completely paralyzed her.

Less than a second later, McGee and Abby slid into view of through the doorway, both panting as if they had ran a marathon.

"Sorry, Boss...She's really fast when she's pissed..." McGee panted before looking up to see what had stopped his ninja friend dead in her tracks. What he saw made him grin. "Tony."

Abby immeadiately rushed past all of her friends straight to Tony, throwing her arms around him when she reached him. The force of the hug caused Tony to grunt in pain. Everyone gasped and tensed, worried that the young gothic scientist had injured him worse but relaxed when they saw him wrap his arms around Abby and pull her closer.

"Sorry, Abs. Didn't mean to worry you..."

She laughed, though she had tears in her eyes, "Worry me? You scared the hell outta me! I think all of you need to get safer jobs!"

Tony smiled and replied softly, "We've been over this, Abby. If we had safer jobs we wouldnt get to see you everyday."

Abby left out a small huff, "Yeah, well...whatever..."

After Abby released Tony, McGee stepped forward next, placing his hand on his wounded friend's shoulder.

"You really had us worried there, Tony. I'm glad your okay." Tim shrugged before adding, "It would have been way to quiet at work without you."

"I knew you guys would miss me," Tony grinned again.

They all smiled knowing it was true. They were a family. One hell of a dysfunctional family, but a family none the less.

It fell silent again, and oddly enough, Tony didnt feel that it was awkward at all. He was just happy that everyone he cared about was safe.

Suddenly, Gibbs cleared his throat, "Come on, let's let him get some rest. We have reports to file anyway. Ziva, stay with him and make sure he doesnt try to sneak out before the doctor clears him."

With that, four out of the six people in the room stood up, said their good-byes to their friend, and left. Gibbs was the last out the door and briefly stopped to stand next to Ziva, who had been standing silently just inside the door the whole time, staring at the man . He whispered something in her ear that made her divert her eyes toward ground, a slight pink tinge filling up her cheeks, before he kissing the side of her head softly and leaving.

Silence. This time it was awkward. Niether really knew what to say, so both sat quietly and waited for the other to speak, Tony staring up at the ceiling, Ziva staring down at the floor.

It remained this way for several more minutes before Tony finally shifted nervously and opened his mouth to speak but Ziva beat him to it.

"Why?"

Tony got a confused look on his face. Their eyes finally locked as she spoke again, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Why did you continue to fight even though you knew you were dying?"

Tony sucked in a deep breath before letting it out slowly. He knew what the answer was. It was the same answer it had always been everytime he had risked everything for her.

"I thought I already told you, Ziva...I can't live without you."

"And what about me, Tony? Did you ever maybe think that _I_ cant live without _you_? Did that _ever_ intersect your mind?" Her tone held what at first appeared to be anger, but he could see right through it. He could see it in her eyes that she emotion that fueled her outburst wasnt anger. She was scared. Scared of losing him.

"I think you mean 'cross' my mind..."Tony muttered softly, correcting her out of habit, and instantly regreted it.

"It does not matter!"

Tony stared at her for a moment, then he softly responded.

"I didnt know you were in love with me until you told me that day...I didnt know you felt the same way about me as I do about you..." Tony's lips curved ever so slightly into a smile as he watched his partner turn her head away from him, the slight pinkness returning to her cheeks as he spoke the word 'love'.

Without looking at him, she spoke again, her voice mixed with the many conflicting emotions that were reflected in her eyes.

"How could you not have known?..."

Tony felt as though his heart was bleeding again. Squeezing his eyes shut as hard as he could for a second, he opened his eyes to find her staring at him with a very evident pain in her eyes. Unaware of what else to say or do, he gestured for her to come sit on the bed beside him.

He gave her a pleading look when she hesitated and smiled when she finally gave in. She sat on the side of the hospital bed, facing the wall to his left and away from him.

Tony sighed again.

Gathering his strength, he removed the blanket from his lower half, and shifted his entire body so that his chest pressed her back and his legs rested on either side of her smaller frame. It was an intimate position and he knew it, but he was pleasently surprised when she didnt pull away.

He felt her tense as he wrapped his arms around her waist, but after a moment she relaxed and even leaned back against him. They remained in this position for what seemed like hours, which in reality was only a few minutes before Ziva spoke again.

"Did you mean what you..." she swallowed as the word caught in her throat, "...wrote...on my arm?"

He got a confused look on his face. He thought he'd made that quite clear already.

"Yeah...of course I did..." He pressed his lips gently against the exposed skin on her shoulder, smiling as the simple act caused her to shiver, before asking,"...Did you mean what you said?"

She took in a slightly shaky breath before nodding.

"Yes."

He felt as though his wounded heart had skippped a few beats as she spoke that one word. _She really did love him..._

Keeping one arm firmly wrapped around her waist, Tony reached out with his other one and grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers, before pressing the back of her hand to his lips. He grinned again, delighted at the fact that she was trembling at his mere touch.

Tony let out a contented sigh and closed his eyes as he let his left cheek rest against her left shoulder. He felt her relax as well, as she let her head fall back against his right shoulder.

_I could get used to this..._

Suddenly he felt her start to pull away, though it seemed she was reluctant to do so.

"I-I should go, Tony...and you should rest."

Trapping her in his arms, he pulled her back down as she tried to stand up.

"Tony..."

"Stay...just stay with me."

Ziva let out an exhausted sigh in defeat. She knew there was no way of getting out of staying with him, though truthfully she really didnt want to leave anyway.

"Just for tonight, Tony."

Tony grinned, knowing very well that he'd be able to convince her to do the same the next night, as well as the night after that, and for how ever long it took until he was released.

Laying back in the bed, Tony and Ziva shifted until they were comfortable, which ended in both of them lying on their sides, Tony's arms wrapped protectively around Ziva's waist, her hands resting on top of his on her stomach.

They both rested contently as they dozed to the rhythmic sound of Tony's heartbeats which were displayed by the soft beeping of the heart moniter above their heads.

Before they fell asleep, Tony softly kissed the side of Ziva's head.

"I love you, Zi."

"I love you too, Tony."

He grinned. He didnt think he would ever stop loving hearing her say that.

_And all it took was ten seconds for their lives to change for ever._

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Please tell me what you think!**


End file.
